


for the way this animal love

by PaddyWack



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, future!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaddyWack/pseuds/PaddyWack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had not been easy to get to this point, to this sense of ease and familiarity. To this overall sense of family, if one were to be completely honest. It had taken years...</p>
            </blockquote>





	for the way this animal love

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt in this fandom, though I've been lurking for a good while lol. I can feel myself gearing up to write more for it though. Now if I can only get all these plot ideas categorized!
> 
> Sorry it's so short :/

*

It had not been easy to get to this point, to this sense of ease and familiarity. To this overall sense of family, if one were to be completely honest. It had taken years and many, many fights. It had taken a lot of blood, sweat and tears before any of them were completely set in the ways of a true Pack. It probably would have been easier had they all been real friends beforehand, but no. They were a bunch of teenagers forced together because of the curse-cum-gift of the bite.

 

Stiles thinks it was easier for himself and Alison to get over it, and maybe Scott on some occasions. For Jackson, though, it was like pulling teeth to get him comfortable with being around 'the tools' as he so nicely dubbed them. For a while there it felt like every Pack meeting was really just an excuse for them to turn Derek's front yard into an Ultimate Fighting Champion ring.

 

Lydia was easier, if one doesn't factor in how she's even scarier now and ten times more dangerous. Somehow, becoming a she-wolf has increased her desire to play games and God help the poor boys' souls she sets her sharp eyes on. Mostly Jackson. Mainly Jackson. Lately, constantly Jackson.

 

But it's different now. They aren't a bunch of kids running around making a fool of themselves and their Alpha (though they have a long way to go before they can claim themselves a properly fortified Pack that will discourage threats from others of their kind, but they are trying). They are adults that lead their own separate lives. They go to school or work jobs and generally act human -- until summer comes, and by some inexplicable reason they are all pulled right back to Beacon Hills, back to the Hale estate, back to each other, for three months.

 

Stiles lives for those months. It was kind of weird at first, meeting everyone at Derek's after going so long with only the occasional text or phone call to stay in touch, but then that sense of family set in and suddenly it was like nothing changed. Like they were kids again crashing in Derek's living room, eating pizza and ribbing each other with huge ass grins and loud belly laughs. The bond is so deep and profound that even Stiles feels it without the magic wolfy senses, and it's awesome. It's taken three years, but it was totally worth it. 

It's on summer mornings like this, right when the sun is starting to rise and the heat is beginning to creep through the newly renovated walls and over the scuffed floors, that Stiles can't stop the smile splitting his face even when he turns away from the blinding light to burrow back under the pillow. He stays still for only a few seconds before peeking silently out and across to the sleeping body next to him.

 

Derek's chest rises and falls steadily, brow relaxed and expression vulnerable. He looks for all the world like he's sleeping and plans to be for a good while yet, but Stiles knows better, has learned a lot about Derek over the years. Stiles knows that he's awake and listening to the stirrings around the house, to Jackson's heartbeat, making sure that he's stable because he's still the one to struggle the most sometimes, to Lydia's even breathing, to Scott and Alison's quiet sounds and whispered endearments into one another's ears, and to Stiles steady pulse, sweeping his awareness over his entire Pack before finally relaxing. Only then does he slowly open his eyes.

 

"Mornin'," Stiles mumbles, pushing the pillow off and stretching, bumping Derek with a shoulder. He feels the older man's eyes on him a second before his body, and immediately relaxes into the hold, letting himself be rolled onto his back without any fuss.

 

He grins and hooks a leg around one of Derek's, tilting his head back when Derek moves to trace his nose along Stiles' pulse. He nuzzles his neck lazily, resting his weight on elbows bracking Stiles in.

 

"You're never up this early," Derek rumbles against his neck. Stiles chuckles and runs his fingertips up the defined back presented to him.

 

"We should take advantage of that, then, right?"

 

He feels the smirk Derek presses against his neck. "If you think you can handle it."

 

" _Hell_ yes."

.End


End file.
